


Hands On

by Bligthe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am I missing anything???, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Cum feeding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, F/M, Gag, Heavy Petting, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Some embarrassment, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, smoking pot, smut at the end, this is really long, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bligthe/pseuds/Bligthe
Summary: The 3 times you grope Kylo Ren’s crotch (on accident) and the 1 time he gropes you back (on purpose).Then he sexes you up;D(Not beta read)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.
> 
> There’s a lot of little holes in this but it doesn't really matter because SMUT. I really breezed through this one shot.  
> This is also REALLY long. Haha, things got overboard with this.  
> This is a small break from my other work. I wanted to polish up my smuttiness c;

 

It was meant to innocent, your lewd mistakes were only that;  fully unintentional accidents. But you doubt that it was seen as that. It was as if your hands had a mind of their own, as if they had their own individual sentience with their minds set on ruining the host's-that being _you_ \- existence. You didn't think of yourself clumsy, just maybe a little absent minded. Despite trying to make up an excuse in your mental argument against your bitter self, it did nothing to erase the fact that you kept unconsciously committing these lewd, offending acts upon the unfortunate acquaintance you've briefly met.

It started with Phasma, your good friend slash domineering roommate. Poe, being the natural party goer he was, decided to throw a bonfire with an open invite. Finn and Rey, your friends as well as fellow house mates, invited their friends and Phasma invited her own correspondingly. You, on the other hand didn't due to the group of four being the only friends you had. It didn't bother you much, but Rey insisted that this bonfire should change that and help extend your network of friends.

With the mixture of Poe, Finn, and Rey’s personalities, it didn't come to as a surprise when their invitees were a rowdy bunch. They were loud, dancing and laughing by the fire with concealed cans or beers in the possessions. The crowd brought in a light yet endorphin-inducing atmosphere and it was easy to let yourself be pulled into the fun of it. Phasma’s little group of her own invitees, however, were unsurprisingly quite tame.  There were three of them, lounged around the bonfire, smoking and talking amongst themselves. They didn't seem bored, just relax and observant as they passed around a swisher.

Phasma seemed to notice you eyeing her group and waved you over, you complied. She introduced you to the three strangers; Hux, Dopheld Mitaka, and Kylo Ren. They greeted you briefly and you did the same in turn before Phasma offered you a puff at the joint and you humbly accepted it. You settled next to her on the beach towel and took a bitter puff and held it in your lungs. The smoke burned, the pain stung your eyes and your cheeks filled with air as an attempt to hold it in. A thought that you look like a chipmunk crossed your mind and Phasma confirmed this with a throaty laugh. With your cheeks still chubbed, you hold out the blunt to pass on to the next person.

“He’s next.” Phasma gestured it to Kylo.

You pass the blunt to him with the smoke cascading out of your nostrils, wind drifting the musky smoke into Kylo’s face. Your face was hot from the strain of holding the hit and partly from a little shame as well and you a mutter a soft apology that he merely bat away. You look at him for a while, and amidst your high you admire his oddly attractive face. He was a lighter hue compared to your dark toned skin, sported a prominent nose and soft looking lips that tightly pressed the blunt as he took a long drag of smoke. His eyes close for a brief moment and you take a moment to appreciate the light marks on his long face. You look away when he finished his hit but you see him tussle his dark hair and pass the swisher to Hux.

When the sun drooped down and the night drew closer, Phasma suggested that they should hotbox in her car and only Hux complained when they start walking. You trail after them, not minding how tingly your legs felt. It was a nice tingle. Phasma took a moment to push all the seats and made a flat surface for everyone to lay down or sit on.

After climbing in, you see Kylo start on preparing another swisher and Dolpheld fishes out a glass pipe. Your friend offers you the bit of the roach that was once more whole but you shake your head, already feeling your sobriety drifting away. Phasma laughed and commented on you being a lightweight and waved her off, a loosely controlled action and you ended up hitting her on the nose.

“Oh no,” you gasped  in such a soft tone. “I'msorryI’msorryI’m-”

“It’s okay lightweight.” Phasma snorted, her tone gentle yet mocking.

You grumbled, hating that she was right. In a way, it was inconvenient just as it was useful. You didn't have to spend much money getting high or drunk, but it sucked when you couldn't last long in multiple rounds of drinking games  or hold your own in smoking circles. Had you been in any other universe, you would be sure you were entirely different, but this was the current reality and you were stuck with it.

You started to think about that for a bit, and with your high and the temporary dissociation of the current reality, you drifted deep into your thoughts. You wondered, through the possibility of infinite realities, what kind of person were you and how deeply different you could be. You could be a straightedge student with the devotion to abstinence,a stay at home mother with a successful business at home, a coffee addicted art student, a passionate theatre major, blogger enthusiast, or a young novelist.

You liked the idea, of being someone different, but you loved your current self more and enjoy the beauty of your own body. You loved sloping curves of your melanin rich flesh, how you hair curled and settled in well styled rings over your shoulders and down the curve of your back, and even the flaws of ‘tiger stripes’ stretch down the expanse of your thighs and framed around your buttcheeks. You loved your body just as anybody should, with the care and admiration of well deserved self love.

You hummed at the ideas, and somehow through the haze of your thoughts and what was within the car, your focus was brought back to the small circle. You shifted around and loved how light your mind and body felt.

“Freaking dork.” you heard Phasma laughing at you. She pulled you to lean against her and you flung your arms at her and squeezed your hand. An abrupt round of laughter erupted within the space around you and your brows furrowed.

“Oh my god,” Phasma cackled. “Dude, girl! Get your hand off of his crotch!”

Alarmed by the phrase, you swung your hand up and out of what you suspect to be someone’s crotch. The back of your hand smacks something hard and Phasma is full body laughing. A rush of apologies gush from your mouth and you crawl over your friend to hug the person. A second into your attempt to embrace him, you realize it was Kylo that you hit and groped. Before your arms reached him, a heavy palm is smacked against your forehead, successfully stopping you from moving any closer. His face is tight, eyebrows drawn and eyes hard. He seemed crossed but the flush of red on his neck easily showed embarrassment rather than rage.

You stop yourself from sneaking a glance at his crotch to see if there was any reaction. That's not where you were going with this.

“Kylo doesn't do hugs.” Hux voiced in, obviously amused.

It's only when you moved away that his hand retreated. You shifted around to get comfortable again and made space right next to a very tense Kylo Ren. You weren't sure if you just liked making him uncomfortable or if you were trying to make up for the bad impression by proving that you could behave yourself next to him for the rest of the night.

Everything else was a blur, but you remembered brief moments where you would brush against him or lean on Kylo until he nudged you away.

* * *

 

 

The next time you see Kylo, you are no more clear in your actions than the last time. Poe throws a house party at his place since his roommates are gone and it was an open invite like the bonfire. The same groups of people are invited, including the three of Phasma’s. You have this thought to avoid Kylo since it should be assumed that he doesn't really like you. But avoiding him wasn't as easy as you thought since the both of you had the same ideas in mind; linger around the liquor table.

“Uh, hi!” You had to shout over the insane music pulsing throughout the house.

Kylo’s naturally tense face seemed neutral upon the interaction with you and you wondered if this was a good thing.

‘At least he isn't mad.’ you thought. ‘Or disgusted.’

The dude looked emotionally constipated, a fine line settled in his slightly scrunched brows as he stared at the crowd. You try to not look directly at Kylo and keep him in your peripheral vision. When he raised his cup to his mouth however, you can't help but turn and watch his bottom lip tuck under it.

‘Looks so soft…’ you feel a little dazed and wonder if the liquor is already affecting you.

The sip of his drink was quick and Kydlo pulled back with a very upset expression marring his face. For a quick second, you thought he caught you and was offended but you find that he was only insulted by the drink in his cup. You laughed at the bitter twist of his mouth and Kylo looked to you with a less than amused expression.

“Did Phasma mix that for you?” You asked.

Kylo nodded. “She liked her mixes strong.”

“I know.” Kylo acknowledges your reply with a nod. You wanted to hear him talk more so you continued. “Would you consider yourself a drinker?”

“I’m more of a coffee man.”

‘He probably likes it black.’ A series of lewd puns and sexual innuendos wreck your brain and it takes every shred willpower to not say any of it.

“I have an idea.” You say and pluck the red solo cup from his grip. “I make a great spiked coffee, come on.”

It was hard to tug Kylo and you had to assure him that you were just leading him to the kitchen. “The stuff are in the fridge, I want to at least give you the option of seeing me make you your drink. I don't want you to suspect me of putting something iffy in your cup.”

At this, he was more pliant and allowed you to lead him. In the kitchen, he even let you maneuver him around so he was out of your way when you made him the drink. Somehow, it felt a little out of character for him…

“Before, I usually had to suffer drinking what Phasma made, which were like 7% mix and 93% vodka.” You explained while mixing up some instant coffee, no cream. “And I _hate_ vodka _._ It tastes like how rubbing alcohol smells. So of course, I had to teach myself how to make drinks if I wanted to survive drinking nights with her.” You then added coffee rum and a pinch of salt before fully mixing it all together in a solo cup. “Here, try it.”

He watched you adamantly but you knew he was curious. You could see it in his eyes as he looked at the cup in your hand and took it into his. One sip and he couldn't even hide the pleasant surprise that tugged his lips. You gave him a full on grin, happy that you were able to impress him.

“I know, I know” You could even hear the smirk in your voice. “I should be a bartender. It wouldn't be a bad occupation for someone of my exceptional skills. Plus, I'd get great tips. And tips are a very important thing to those who serve, ya know?”

“Is this your way of asking for a tip from me?” Kylo deadpanned.

You flushed and your mind supplied a list of replies that were _not_ appropriate. A weird squeaky noise came from you as you tried to clear your throat and Kylo watched as you chugged the rest of your drink. Thank the lord for the loud music. You went on and mixed up a creamy strawberry daiquiri for yourself and tried to ignore the little glances Kylo kept sending you while you stirred in the strawberry milk.

“Do the arts of mixology interest you?” You asked with a teasing tone.

It took a while until he replied and you almost repeated yourself having thought he didn't hear you over the blaring music. “In a way, yea.”

“Do you like strawberries?” He nodded and once you finished mixing the bourbon in, you handed it to him.

Kylo accepted without a pause. He tilted his head with the drink, dark almond eyes open and on you. Under the intensity of his gaze, you felt the warmth in your belly that was once from the alcohol shift into arousal and nest further downward . The warm, wet ache had your heart feel as if it were swelling and your mind stuttered short. Your eyes fixated on his face and the tiny tilt of his lip.

“It's sweet.” Kylo handed you back your drink.

You tried to ignore how that compliment made you feel and quickly chugged down what you made. It wasn't long before you felt a head change. And with the curse of being a lightweight, very little time passed before you turned to tipsy then drunk. You swayed a little and leaned against the counter top. Kylo watched and you were suspicious if it were amusement that flickered in his eyes. He finished his drink and you didn't bother making yourself another.

“You want me to make you another?” You asked while grabbing the cup out of his hand, before he even answered.

“Yes.” He chuckled.

You were more verbal when you were drunk, so while fixing up the drink for him, you talked over the steps and added in some unnecessary dialogue. “And then add _only_ a pinch of salt, anymore and you got yourself a salty bitch.”

‘Oh my gooood, someone stop me!’ You mentally cringed.

“And you definitely don't need that Mr. Kylo ‘99-problems-but-a-bitch-aint-1’ Ren.”

‘Please, end me!’

Kylo snorted, rolled his eyes, and took the drink you made for him. You covered your heated face, hot from both mortification and the alcohol. It was a relief that your skin was dark enough to hide the flush and not turn red.

“Well, I'm done drinking for now.” You shove yourself off from leaning on the countertop and swayed forward.

Kylo moved with you as if he would help guide you but one hand is clenched in his pants pocket and the other tight on his cup. You drift toward the exit when a rush of party goers pushed inside, giddy from the upbeat atmosphere and  alcohol. You stumbled back a step and when it doesn't seem like you'd quickly find your footing, you try to reach for the countertop. Few second after your hand found purchase on something, you squeeze and Kylo grabbed your hand as if to try and urge you out the way.

With your face scrunched from focus, you start to turn to him. “Wait, I just need to get a hold of-”

To your complete, and utter mortification, your hand was yet again squeezing Kylo’s junk.

Kylo’s expression is flat and his voice dealt a dry tone. “You need to get a hold of my cock?”

The shame must be showing on your face then, because there's no way you could have hid it at that point. You wrench your hand away from his private area and out of his grip then sputtered a mess of an explanation and surge of apologies.

“I really don't mean to come off rude like that, it was by accident and I know it doesn't seem like it ‘cause I keep like touching your no-no’s but honest to God I don't want to touch your cock.” You splurged and then your mind started reeling. “I mean, not you that have a nasty di-”

“Y/N!” Poe chimed in next to you and wrapped a warm arm over you.

‘Oh, thank you Lord o’ mighty.’

“Dance with me!” Poe started to tug and you whined as your vision swayed.

You look back at Kylo, who is following out of the kitchen only because of the rowdy bunch shouting a chant of “Shots, shots, shots!” His eyes are following you though, brows drawn together and lips pressed thin. Ah, you must’ve really insulted him now.

“Come dance with us?” You offered as if to make up for your wrong doings.

“Yea! Come on Kylo, the ladies will love you!” Poe piped in.

His brows pulled closer together. “I'm not a dancer.”

‘Of course.’ You thought.

“Shame.” Was all Poe replied with before he tugged you toward the crowd of gyrating bodies.

You looked back to the tall male, wanting to say something but not really having any words to use. All you could do was look and soak in the magnitude of his heavy stare before his eyes flicked away.

At the dance floor, you melt into the crowd, blending with the grinding hips and curling arms. For a while, it's you and Poe dancing against each other before others start to move into your spaces and latch on. It's lewd, how these crowd of dancing people was just a glorified group of sexual tension and dry humping. And honestly, it was hot.

The girl in front of you ground her hip into the crux of your legs while a man at your right lace his arm behind you waist and rolled his torso against your flank, thrusting his hip at your side. Your arousal flared amongst them and you felt tense and needy. Poe is still at your back for a while but somehow, after three songs, you lose him. You glance around only to see strangers and the tension in your gut changed from sexual frustration into anxiety.

You tried to pry your limbs away from the raunchy bodies but the girl in front of you grabbed your hand. “Where you going?” She was pretty, you noticed this, but the tone of the question had set you on edge. “Are you not having a good time? Come on, don't ruin this grind.”

You glared at her. “What the hell? Let go of me!”

“Lady,” The man that was dancing next to you joined in, “Chill out, let her go.”

“Whatever.” The girl rolled her eyes before shoving you away.

You stumbled back amongst the crowd and landed back against the man who you thought defended you. Nope, the dude was at your right, as he had been, with a sympathetic look on his face. You look up to find that instead, it was Kylo looming behind you.

“Shit, sorry.” You tried to quickly pry yourself off his front and pushed you hand against him. Kylo grunted and you looked to him only to find that your hand, yet _again_ , is pressed against his groin. “Fuck, sorrysorrysorry-”

‘Jesus _why_?’

“Poe is looking for you.” He shouted over the music and took your hand to drag you out of the suffocating crowd. “He sent me out to look for you.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Because he’s too short and he couldn't ask Phasma.”

That's right. She'd kill him if she found out Poe lost you in that crowd drunk as you were. Phasma was essentially your mama bear and had a real soft spot with you. When the two of you were out of the crowd, Poe was immediately there hugging you as the sign of his prolonged life span.

“I’m saved! I can't believe I'm saying this but Kylo Ren Organa-Solo saved my life!” Poe praised with a high laugh.

Your eyebrows rose at the full mention of Kylo’s name and watched as the said man’s nose scrunched in distaste.

“Don't mention it, tiny man.” Kylo said.

“Hey!” Poe frowned. “Not cool, I’m not even short, 5 foot 9 is tall enough.” He then turned to you and noticed how loose on your feet you were. “You stay with the wallflower, okay? No one wants you to get snatched up.” He then switched back to Kylo. “You're responsible over her.”

“What?” Kylo sounded crossed and you cringe a little into yourself.

“ Y/N is good company, just take her with you when you hang with Hux and Mikasa.”

“Mitaka.”

“Yeah him.”

Poe gave Kylo an unwelcomed pat on the shoulder and left you with the brooding man. Kylo gave out a heave of a sigh and looked down at you and your awkward self. You think to apologize again, about earlier, despite not having received his acceptance of your apology.

“Don't start.” He gritted out.

“I didn't say-”

“It's written all over your face.” He looked at you like he was considering his options. “We're going to meet Hux in the back porch.”

You nodded and he started to shift past you. By some stupid reflex (or subconscious thought), your hand reached out to grab his but instead grazed the front of his pants. You almost mistake the hardness for his phone but _nope_ , that was totally an erection. Kylo gave you a warning glare and you tried to grip his hand, only managing to snake around two of his long fingers.

“Do you really need your hand to be held at all times?” He asked with a bitter tone.

“Only if I'm drunk and walking through a crowd like this.” You try to act as if you didn't just touch his hard-on.

Without another word, Kylo rolled his eyes and tug you forward with your hold on his fingers. You managed to get through the crowd without hurting yourself or Kylo in your drunken state. At the porch, Hux and Dolpheld are lounging on an outdoor sofa, their cigarette ends snuffed in sign that they've had enough of their fix. The two of them greeted you with a relaxed tone and you'd guess that they were high.

They shift around and offer the new seat they made room for to you and you complied to take it, brushing past Kylo with your hands to your chest. The rest of your night is spent there, talking about meaningless subjects, until Phasma finds you lethargic and head drooping from sleep. She asked Kylo to help carry you since she had her hands full with someone else- Finn?

You're not sure if Kylo does so willingly, but he’s carrying you in his arms bridal style anyway. You start murmuring nonsense, of how lucky you are to have the friends you have, of how you had fun at the party, and how you are glad to meet Phasma’s friends, Kylo especially.

“Yer nice.” you slurred. “Scary but nice.”

Much to your drunken disappointment, he said nothing to this. Instead, he tucked you into the car, silent and all. You then start to talk about how you would like to be friends with him and how you could teach him how to mix his own drinks.

“And in turn, you can teach me how to master a resting bitch face.”

“It wouldn’t fit you.” He mumbled as he clicked your seat belt into place.

“Ohhh, he talks.” You cooed, voice soft for the urge to sleep. “Why wouldn't it? I bet you just don't want to teach me.”

You don't see Kylo shake his head but you hear the amusement in his voice. “I just enjoy seeing you make other faces. A resting bitch face would be too boring. Personal opinion.”

“Ah, but it'll be handy to strike fear in the eyes of my enemies. Plus, it'd be a good way to prevent street harassment.”

“They'd probably bother you more and tell you to smile.”

You groan and squirmed in your seat. When you stopped, you noticed Kylo really looking at you. It was...weird.

“Hey, um, you know I'm really sorry about grabbing your goods.”

“Like you apologized a hundred times for.” He seemed amused.

“ ‘Cause I really didn't mean it. I mean, I'm sure you're a very well _endowed_ dude but um, I had no interest in touching you like that. Especially without consent because that is like _everything_ \-- it's very important. But not like you aren't repulsive and unworthy of groping but it's like the principle of it. Gotta ask if the person wants the tea and be like alright if hot ain't their thing.”

Kylo started to shake from holding in a laugh and his face is twisted with humor. You should feel embarrassed, but you find the situation funny too. He pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the doorframe and lets out a muffled laugh.

“What?” The question was light from his laughter.

You shrugged, suddenly not knowing what you were even tried to say. Kylo shook his head and leaned inside to grab some random article of Phasma’s clothing and draped it over you.

“Y’know, you haven't accepted my apology.”

“Should I?” The timber of his voice made curl of warmth and need unfurl in your panties.

“Your choice.”

“You really want me to accept your apology, huh?” He leaned into your space and through the jacket covering your chest you could feel the heat radiate off of him. “You want to make this whole thing up to me?”

“Yes.” you murmured quietly.

For a good, stretched out set of  seconds, he said nothing. You squirmed feeling as if the seconds were minutes under the intensity of his gaze. By what you felt like was a mistake, you glanced at his lips. You saw him shift a little, maybe closer, and you thought you’d next feel his nose brush your own and the press of his tempting lips.

Instead Kylo stepped back, his face blank saved for the mischievous spark in his eyes.

“Apology accepted.” He rumbled and your insides ached.

‘Fucking tease.’

“Uh, thanks.” You shrugged the jacket further up to cover half of your face to hide a bit of your shamed expression.

Phasma arrived, grumbling something about having never asked to be an adult sitter and briefly thanked Kylo before hopping into the driver seat. She asked him if he needed a ride and he shook his head before saying he had his own. Brief goodbyes were exchanged and the hulking man closed your door, lingering in his standing point until the car was far enough that you couldn't see him through your drooping eyelids.

* * *

 

It was almost a week after Poe’s party and your housemates grew to get along with Phasma’s friends surprisingly well. It did help that Finn knew Kylo prior to the recent meetings. He was a good friend of Matt, Kylo’s triplet brother. You were interested in this knew fact and were curious if the other twins were as handsome as he was. You couldn't ask this however, didn't want to lead your friends into thinking you wanted to hook  up with-

Why were you trying to kid yourself? Of course you wanted to bang Kylo Ren. The most they would say is that you have weird taste in men but that wasn't going to stop you from trying to get a piece of that pie.

The third time you met Kylo Ren, Phasma didn't invite him. Finn invited Kylo to a movie marathon and Phasma happened to be visiting her parents out of state.

“It's not the same having less than 5 friends in the room.” Finn explained as he hand Kylo a beer. “And even though Phasma can be utterly overbearing, it ain't the same.”

“So I'm a temporary replacement.” Kylo deadpanned.

“Nah, I just thought ‘Who is someone else that we _all_ know well enough?’” Finn made a grand gesture towards Kylo. “You!”

Kylo snorted but let Finn give him a tour of their little hangout cave in the garage where their binge watching would take place. You all had a nice set up going on in the area; a Foosball table, a dart mat on the wall, two monitors (one for gaming, the other for watching), and a sofa set attached to a covered mattress for maximum comfort. You brought in a pile of pillow and blankets to increase cozy factor and nestled into the plush pile.

The rest of them filled out the seating space accordingly with Poe in the part that reclines, Finn and Rey huddle up on the next seat over, you on the mattress and Kylo in the seat closest to where you were. His proximity made you a little giddy and you couldn't help but sneak glances his way as Poe and Finn bickered over what movie to watch. Kylo was on his phone while finishing the last of his beer and you hoped he didn't notice you peeking. It was between Cloverfield Lane and Now You See Me 2 when Rey decided to slip away to get snacks.

“Can you bring me my nut mix please?” You asked from under your little blanket cave.

“You and your nuts.” She joked.

While your head was poked out, you saw Kylo staring at you, his focus no longer on his phone. You try to push down your nerves and crawled out of your little burrow to make your way towards him. When you reached him, you casually crossed your arms over the seat next to him.

“So, triplets huh?” You try to start.

Kylo gave you a look as if you could do better in starting a conversation. “Yea, the other one is Ben. A lot of people say we look more similar than Matt, but that's because he bleached his hair blond.” You try to imagine Kylo with blonde hair and giggled a bit. “He also wears glasses.”

“Oh man, does it get any better than that?” You leaned your head down into the cross of your arms but kept your eyes on Kylo as you gave him a long look. “Can't imagine someone with your looks walking around like that.”

“He’s a dork, but he’s nice. I get along better with him than Ben.”

“Too nice to challenge your dominance?”

Kylo laughed. “Ben is just an asshole.” You gave him a hum of acknowledgement. “It's a nice set up you guys got here.”

“Courtesy of Phasma’s handy skills and the thrift store.”

“What would any of you do without her?”

“Suffer and cry.” You replied. “More than we do during her drinking challenges.”

“We should do that.” When you gave him a confused look, he continued. “Do drinking challenges, next time we all hang out.”

You nodded in agreement. At this point, Rey came back with your mix of nuts and Finn gave in to Poe’s choice to watch Cloverfield Lane. You stay next to Kylo’s legs at first; your back pressed against the bottom front of the sofa and legs sprawled over the mattress. But soon you got a little restless and laid tummy down across the bed with a pillow tucked under your collar bones as you tried to get comfortable again.

Behind you, you hear Poe and Rey chattering in hushed volumes about the cinematics of the movie and paid little mind to the conversation as you nibbled on pieces of walnuts and pistachios. You then felt a heavy dip into the mattress and you knew it had to be Kylo. He made his way over and you tried not to look as he sat next to your hip. His back leaned over you and shoulders pressed against the edge of the seat for support.

He was essentially tenting over your body with his back and you tried to stop your brain from frying out over the overload of hyped up thoughts. He was so close to you! You tried to act casual despite your rapid heartbeat and sweaty palms. The heat from his body radiated off him and you soaked it in. His increased proximity not only had you nervous, you started to grow aroused.

You were turned on by his presence and started fantasizing. Thought of how his warmth would feel better skin on skin, his cream colored flesh pressed against your coffee hued own. Of how soft his lips must feel anywhere on your body, like your nipples, inner thighs, and clit. You could feel a damp spot start to form in the bridge of your shorts as your thoughts drifted to what Kylo’s heavy hands must feel like on you, long yet thick fingers explore the expanse of your soft skin and delving into you. On your ass, you fantasized how tightly his strong fingers would knead and grope and-

Kylo’s _hand_ was on your _ass_.

For a quick second, you froze, surprised that your fantasy was suddenly coming to life. Did he want this too? He must.

You force yourself to relax under his touch as he snuck his hand under the coverage the pile of blankets provided. His hand grazed over the curve of one cheek, skimming the material of your pajamas shorts. When his hand drifted over to the next cheek, he went lower until his fingers skimmed the bottom of it and slightly touched skin where the cheek met thigh. Kylo rubbed the area lightly, pads brushing the crease and the flesh where your cheek started.

Sighing into the touch, a sound greatly muffled by the pillow you smothered yourself into as you tried to act normal and kept your face towards the movie. Very little movement was made under the pile of blankets but it seemed that Kylo wanted to be extra cautious (after all, you were both in front of your _friends_!) so with his free hand, he fixed a pillow over you and leaned back against it. To anyone else it would seem as if he did this to get more comfortable but you knew better.

Kylo’s hand drifted from the crease under your cheek and into the space between your thighs. His fingers explored the heat near your cunt before they pressed against the damp patch there. You shuddered and felt the muscles at your pelvis clench. He continued to rub there, just at the covered entrance of your wet pussy. For brief moment, your eyes drift closed as you enjoyed the stimulation.

You knew he was taking his time with you yet you couldn't complain at the moment, it felt really good. The fingers started to wander away and a small noise of complaint stuck in your throat before they settle at your covered clit. There was a short discomfort when he circled over it- the creases of your shorts pinched into the hooded nub in the wrong way. You wiggled under him a little and successfully shifted your shorts around hands free until you were comfortable again. Kylo suddenly ground the finger harder around your clit, making you squeak into the pillow and curl into yourself. Lucky you, your little moan was fortunately drown out by the movie when a jump scare scene played out.

You try to work through the lust fueled haze in your mind to think your next moves over and forced yourself to shift onto your side to glare up at Kylo, despite his fingers circling your _still_ covered clit.

“You…” You trailed off, words forgotten once he returned to your covered opening.

You were sure your shorts were now soaked. It felt as if someone just filled the insides of your bottoms with store bought lube. It was just so wet under Kylo’s teasing touch, you wanted more. You wanted him to move on, to just pry past your shorts and sink his long fingers into your soaked cunt. You needed him to fill you up on his fingers one by one until you could only beg for his cock.

Under the soft piles of blankets and the pillow over your behind, you were slick with sweat and desperation. Lust hooded your eyes and gushed from your needy cunt, hot and aching for more of his touch. Kylo suddenly decided to move his finger away and you groaned into your pillow.

“I know right Y/N?” Rey’s voice made you flinch. “The freaking dude is such a self entitled prick.”

Oh, she was talking about the movie. Right. You honestly didn't even know what she meant or what was going on in the movie.

“Yea.” You agreed, voice small and you knew Kylo could sense the wanton edge to it.

You glared at him and he met you gaze with an equally intense arousal. A spare blanket was pooled over his lap and you easily guessed that he must be as turned on as you were.

‘Such a fucking tease though.’ You thought.

His hand returned and you tried to not curve your body to press into it. He skimmed right under your shorts and a burst of excitement rushed through you when his fingers drew closer to your slicked cunt. Kylo played with you for a bit though and dragged his fingers through the wetness smeared around the outer lips. He then pressed into the swollen flesh surrounding your aching entrance and your inner walls clenched.

‘Come on!’ You thought desperately. ‘Just push it in, at least give me one!’

He doesn't. For a good 5 minutes, Kylo ran his fingers up and down the expanse of your slit, sometimes circled your hooded clit or just _ever so fucking slightly_ dipped the tip of a finger into you. A soft whimper escaped your throat and you rubbed your face into the pillow below you.

Suddenly, Kylo just dived a thick finger into the soft insides of your wet pussy and curled it right into the sweet spot. “Holy shit.” Your voice is muffled and no one can sense the pleased moan of your tone. They all must think what you said was about the movie. Oh how wrong they were.

Kylo leaned over you, the pressure of his broad frame press the long pillow further into your squirming body. “So fucking wet, just from my hand.” He chuckled when you tightened around his fingers. “And tight too, you're going to feel amazing riding my cock.”

You shifted closer to him, eyeing the darkness of his eyes and nuzzled closer to his thigh. His body blocked the others from seeing your face as he leaned over you and the surround sound was too loud for them to hear him from where they sat.

“You want more?”

You give him an enthusiastic nod and a second finger entered you. You gasped into a pillow and grind your hips.

“Stay still.” He growled. You obeyed. “Good girl.”

Kylo thumbed your clit as a reward, the textured pad pushed away the hood and circled against the exposed nub. You dripped over his fingers, closing in on your orgasm. You haven't even reached your peak yet and you felt way overwhelmed. You swore you never felt pleasure like this before and weren't sure if you could handle it.

“Hey Finn, where’s the bathroom here?” Kylo asked over his shoulder.

You didn't know when he had leaned back and tried to summon some sense of focus back into your mind. ‘Nonononono _no_.’ Kylo’s fingers slowed their ministrations and you felt like screaming as you tried to keep your hips still.

“I’ll show you.” Finn offered.

Kylo accepted and retrieved his fingers out of the soft warmth of your pussy and pushed himself off the mattress to follow Finn. You were left suddenly feeling empty and utterly needy for Kylo Ren. You buried your head into the pillow and screamed silently. All the sound was in your head and you felt so pissed and hella _turned on_.

Finn came back and upon arrival, he seemed to notice how sleepy you looked. It wasn't sleep of course.

“You should go to bed if you're tired.” He suggested. “Your bed is way better than this thrifted one.”

You mumbled a little agreement and gather some blankets to conceal your shame. Your feet are tingly, similar to how you felt when you were high. You continued to drag yourself to room when you noticed a looming figure waiting under your door frame. Kylo was staring at you, eyes swallowing you up like a wolf feasting upon lambchops. Your eyes hooded in reaction and his lips tilted provocatively.

“Hey princess.” He purred. “Come here.”

You complied and followed him into your room with a loose grip on the blankets. Once the door closed behind him, he was on you with such desperation you almost moaned excitedly due to his obvious want. He taste like minted gum and beer, a dull combination that was _amazing_ on Kylo. The blankets fell and his large hands started to roamed your available flesh.

“You turn me on so goddamn much.” Kylo groaned into the kiss and his hard on ground into your mound. “You know what you do to me?”

“Vague idea.” You answered shortly.

“Allow me to give you the whole idea.” Kylo implied.

You almost snorted at his little innuendo just as two of his fingers hooked into your mouth. Your tongue immediately darted to lick him and all you could taste was the remnants of your tart juice. The taste of it made you moan, somehow it being better served through his fingers.

“You taste so good, don't you?” Kylo’s fingers pressed against your tongue and slid deeper. “Think you’d taste better with my cum mixed in.”

A soft mewl came from your throat at the combination of his filthy mouth, deep voice, and the head of his dick pressing into your mound. Kylo’s heavy hand smacked your ass and squeezed into the firm flesh. You tried to muffle your moan that time, closed your lips around the thick prodding fingers and breathed heavy through your nose. Kylo watched you, his eyes heavy with want and so enraptured in the sight of you reacting so beautifully to him.

The hand on your ass travelled further towards your crevice, sneaked past the material of the shorts, and dipped ever so slightly into your slit as the rest of the hand kneaded your cheek.  You nipped at his fingers in retaliation to his teasing. He laughed and pulled his fingers out. “I want a better taste of your cunt first.”

Kylo crowded against you until you were pressed against the door and thrusting against his thigh. Your needy hands reached for his hard-on but he grabbed your hand and tutted at you. “Not yet.”

“But I want to touch-”

Two swats to your tender ass cheek left you groaning against his shoulder, stopped you from talking any further.

“You’ll get my cock.” Kylo leaned down and slid your shorts down your coppered legs. He then bunched the slippery material in a ball and shoved it into your mouth. “Be good.” His hot breath ghosted over your slicked clit.

You wanted to squirm, maybe grind your pussy against his smug face and ride his tongue into a blissful orgasm. But, you kinda wanted to be good for him, just for the sake of seeing where that would get you.

Kylo’s lips caught your swollen clit and you gasped at the sensation, he was just as soft as you expected. But to counter the plush of his lips, his teeth grazed the skin over your nub and settled over the exposed peak, the hard enamel pressing down carefully. You gasped, struggled to keep every muscle in check as Kylo grinned and nipped at your swollen arousal.

His tongue then sneaked out and swiped over your clit and- _OH_ , his tongue was even _softer_. Everything you were dissolved into a lust melted pool of putty under his sinfully pleasant tongue. Fuck, it was better than pleasant. It was heaven.

He continued to lick at you, delving into the inviting heat of your pussy and slurping up what wetness your body had to offer. He moaned, his teeth softly raked at your pulsing clit as Kylo’s eyes rolled up to meet your barely opened ones. If you don't melt right then from the heat of your oncoming orgasm over the intensity of his ever loving tongue, you might just drown in the deep richness of his mesmerizing eyes.

“Kylo,” you keened as softly as you could while gagged, most of it muffled by the obstruction. “I'm gonna come, please, moremoremore.”

Kylo pulled his muzzle away from your pussy and you whined. He smiled, almost feral and you wanted to lick away at the shiny sheen of your slick coating the entire lower half of his jaw.

“You're such a good girl.” Kylo purred and licked from your cunt up to the clit agonizingly slow. “You taste so good, better than just on my finger, but I want more.”

A thick finger placed at the front of your sopping entrance and Kylo leaned back to watch the pink insides swallow his digit in. Kylo looked on between your dusky thighs, entranced in the way the slit just so lovingly accepted a mere finger of his. He sighed tenderly and added a second to further stretch the silky flesh. Your hole accepted him easily, accommodated to his two girthy fingers and soaked down the length of his digits in a plea for more.

“Fuck,” Kylo murmured in captivation just as his fingers started to curve into your sweet spot. His other hand gripped your hip as his thrusting picked up speed to the point of finger fucking you. Kylo leaned back into your mound, his long nose nuzzled into your cropped bush and rapidly flicked his tongue at your clit until you were a withering, moaning mess before your orgasm.

“That’s right.” Kylo rumbled, the vibrations sending you over. “Cum on my tongue.”

Your head and eyes lulled back as the orgasm suddenly rippled through you in warm, blissful waves. The entirety of you shuddered in his presence and Kylo greedily drank in your cum, his mouth and tongue replacing his finger. You rode the remnants of your orgasm on his silky soft tongue- just like you wanted.

Amidst your afterglow Kylo persisted to sloppily lap at your damp flesh until the most of you were clean of your juices. His tongue prodded at your exposed clit and you giggled from the over stimulation. Kylo grinned, his entire lower face a sexy mess from your cum. You watch him taste the smears of it he could reach on his face and thoughtfully rubbed the skin at your pelvis.

“Which ones your bed?” He rumbled.

Oh, right, he wasn't done.

With your mouth still gagged you made a gesture to your bed, the one without silver bedding. Kylo snorted- as he should have figured so- and pulled you to your own bed. A weak whine escaped you since you were tired from your orgasm and trying to bask in the afterglow.

While guiding you the way he wanted on the bed, his mouth skimmed your balmy flesh, teeth scraping lightly yet enough to make you quiver in delight. He rid himself of the dark pants, exposing the sight of pale, well muscled thighs and an ever more detailed view of his hard, thick cock underneath dark boxers. Kylo brought you to settle on his lap and you ground your sensitive slit against his covered cock.

“Wet for me again?” It wasn't a question. “So greedy to cum, aren't you?”

That time it was and you quickly slurred through the makeshift gag “Yesh.”

Your hands wove through his dark locks wet with sweat and smiled when he groaned against your nails across his scalp. He grinned back after noticing the bundled shorts stuffed in your smiling mouth. Kylo pulled the cloth soaked in your drool and tossed it aside.

“Do you want my cock?” The deep timbre of it completely rekindled the sultry flame of arousal just below your gut. After a eager nod, Kylo hooked his thumb into your mouth and pressed against your molars. “Show me how much you want it.”

Automatically, you sucked on his thumb, let your tongue glide against the textured pad of the appendage and your hollowed cheeks caressed the rest of it. A small, noticeable grunt escaped Kylo’s throat and you smirked around him.

“Show me more.” Kylo demanded with downward tug of your jaw. “Be explicit.”

You got the hint and shimmied down his body until your face met with his tented boxers. First, you pursed your lips against the head before mouthing at the hot tip. Despite the layering you could taste him through the fabric and bitter laundry detergent. He tasted like sweat and what you’d assume lust to taste like. Or maybe that was his precum.

The thought made you want to dig under the hem of his boxers and pry away his clothes. You couldn't wait to have the thick member press into your mouth and dribble salty arousal onto your tongue- but you had to be good and do what he said. Being obedient has given you what you wanted so far, only he knew what disobedience brought. He’d probably deny you of your wants.

With that in mind, you started to be explicit (as he had said) in your little show. You curved your body to emphasize the alluring slopes of your frame and swayed your hips while laving the flank of Kylo’s thickness with wet laps. Above you, you could feel his eyes taking you in with such intensity it made your skin crawl in the best way.

Kylo’s large hands cupped your head, the fingers skimmed your scalp and rested at the base your skull. The action made you look up and meet his dazed eyes. The gaze was lewd, his eyes hooded and pretty lips slightly apart under his faint pants. You wanted to kiss him again but settled for breaking him with the ace up your sleeve.

With your eyes fixated on his, you pressed your lips tight against Kylo’s _still_ _clothed_ tip and pushed the cock through the tight entrance of your mouth. The wet fabric felt rough against your raw lips, but it was worth it once his cock head reached to press against your throat. While this, your hands sneaked under his shirt and ran over the defining bumps of his rippling abs. Kylo’s grip on your hair tightened and you gagged out a moan around him.

He pulled you off by the hair and you were graced with a brief glance to see his tented boxers soaked in your saliva before his mouth devoured your lips.

“Such a perfect little mouth.” Kylo nipped at your lips. “Take my cock so well even like this. You want more? Want to taste my come?”

“Yes!” You keened and before he could demand you to beg a string of pleads gushed from your mouth.

Kylo groaned, fished his naked erection out and pressed your head back down. “You beg so pretty too.”

He guide the head of his cock roughly into your mouth to meet the back of your throat. You gagged and groaned, turned on by his roughness as he kept you there, a sturdy hand at the back of your head, his thickness deep in your throat. Kylo allowed your throat to squirm and water around him, watched you gag and tear up with your lips pressed near the base of his cock.

As he slowly dragged his cock back out, you tongued the underside of it, savoring the taste of his naked flesh. You thought how this was exactly how dicks should taste, salty and like clean skin. Your inner walls clenched with want and as the tip of him left your mouth, you chased for the weight of his thick cock back on your tongue. Kylo tutted in disapproval and you meekly followed the strong pull of his grip.

“So desperate to gag on my cock?” He brought up a hand to smear the tendrils of drool around your lips. As you nodded, his fingers prodded into your soft mouth. “You’d be such a good little cock slut for me. I knew it when you kept grabbing for my dick.”

Around his fingers, you attempted to gargle out some lame excuse. “That wasn't on purpose-” Kylo roughly pressed down at the back your tongue, making you cut off in your excuse and gag.

“You've wanted this, haven't you?” He manhandled you around until you were on his lap again, stroked his cock against your clit and teasingly prodded against the slicked, puffy folds of your cunt. You stared at the girth of it and how the head drooled precum over your swollen nub until Kylo squeezed your jaw. “Tell me.”

You shuddered at the rough husk of his voice and your cunt drooled achingly for him to just fill you up. “Yes, I've wanted you.”

With a growl that almost felt feral, Kylo stuffed his fat cock into your wanting cunt. You whimpered, watching the length of it get swallowed greedily by your lower lips. Once sheathed to the hilt, Kylo briefly retracted before giving a sharp, deep thrust. A choked off whimper left your lips and his hand slipped under your shirt to thumb at your raised nipples.

Despite the incredible thickness and his cockhead’s precision grinding over the swollen sweet spot inside your cunt, you needed more. Sweet, high pitched little pleas fell from you as Kylo jackrabbit into you.

“Please.” You groaned again, clawing his firm biceps.

Kylo finally gave in and reach down to thumb your needy clit. The combine pleasure washed over your body and you rippled with it in his strong hold of your hips. The teething sense of a forthcoming orgasm buzzed around your contracting pussy and your thighs quivered beside his. With the delicious pressure on your clit building your pleasure fast towards a second orgasm, your eyes rolled and focus on him blurred into a beautiful haze.

Kylo snarled, close to his own peak. “ ‘M going to fill your hot little pussy with my cum.”  His teeth nipped and suck at the sensitive spot behind your ear. “I’ll make you cum so hard on my cock and ruin you for any other man.”

With the combination of his filthy mouth, sexy voice, unrelenting thumb, and incessant dick your orgasm consumed you like an unforgivable fire and lit the ends of your nerves in utterly divine pleasure. Your inner walls flexed around his unflagging pace, milking his cock until he tipped over the cusp and joined you in a little death with a wrecked moan of your name.

Kylo continued fucking you both through the residual climax up into the warmth of a blissful afterglow. As he slowed, you felt his fulfilled breath brush your neck and his cum dribble down your vulva. His hands stayed on your hips and he laid back against the pillows with you still on his lap. He was still panting, recovering from his physical efforts and intense orgasm while staring up at you in some sort of reverence.

Without much warning, his hands squeezed your hips and lifted you up, extracting his cum slicked cock from your drenched cunt.  He watched a rivlet of the mixed juices trickle from you and onto the fuzzy patch above his softening cock.

“Well,” you interrupted his little dazed. “This was reckless.”

Kylo snorted before rolling you over and skimmed down your torso to face your pussy again.

“I’m clean.” Kylo assured before lapping at the blend of cum.

Still sensitive in the glow of your second orgasm, your pelvis twitched under his loving mouth. “Me too.”

“I know.” At the confusion upon your sweaty face he continued. “Phasma said she pities you for not having sex for almost a year.” You gaped, unbelieving that Phasma would embarrass you like that. “She also said it was a waste of your little contraceptive implant.”

You groaned and Kylo crawled up to face you. “At least you know not to worry about knocking me up.”

He only grunted before prying your lips open for his mouth and slipped his tongue across yours. A glob of cum surprised you as it seeped from Kylo’s demanding mouth and into your yielding own. It was salty, sticky and you greedily licked him clean.

“You know, you’re pretty damn kinky.”

“I meant it.” He suddenly uttered, confusing you.

“Huh?”

“What I said earlier.”

In your mind you go over earlier which mainly consisted of filthy dialogue. “You want me to be your cock slut?” The tone was deadpanned yet Kylo chuckled.

“Perhaps, different words would be much more proper.” He tucked your bottom lip under his finger. “Like you, I've been wanting this, wanting you.”

You grinned and wrinkled your nose in delight. “Kylo Ren Organa-Solo, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

He rolled his eyes at that. “You were explicit in your own wants earlier, this is me doing so as well.”

His phrase suddenly reminded you of the fellow house mates in the garage and briefly hoped that none of them heard you over their movie. Before mortification could ruin the pieces of your afterglow, Kylo licked your lips, reminding you of his question.

“Pfftt, you already know my answer.” He stared down at you unamused and you sighed. “It's a yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I hate? Auto correct changing all my dirty words. Sorry for any mistakes :(
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed! Please be gentle *o*


End file.
